


Fair Trade

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, M/M, There's a hint of plot if you squint., Trans Male Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: A question posed, desperate travelers seeking aid in times tougher than they could ever know. It was accepted, for a price.





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wanna preface this as a thank you for sticking it out! I know this isn't any of my current fics that are out but the holidays have been really hard - between retail and my own junk - and I am working on adding more and fleshing out more of what I have posted. Comments help, and make me feel like people are actually reading sometimes. 
> 
> Gotta thank the Widomauk server even though this isn't Widomauk - we're into all sorts of ships and someone had requested this and I had to provide. Thank you to Holly for the beta!

It was a simple proposition considering everything else, and yet Caleb still felt the tingle at his toes where he sat and waited for Clay to be ready. It was just something small, and damn the wizard for being curious about firbolg anatomy. 

Caduceus was impossibly tall it seemed as he even towered over Fjord and the fluttering in Caleb's chest did nothing for how those large, warm paws touched his back or caressed over his hip in passing since first met. The Nein were stationed just outside the temple and into the actual garden while here inside, a fire-warmed Caleb, took the chill from the early night air and he watched as the man stripped.

Caleb noticed many things about the man as the robe slipped from his frame; the stone gray fur was warmed by the touches of curling pink that dusted the firbolg like freckles in the way it dotted itself over his shoulders and chest. Thicker, coarse hair made Caleb almost lean in and want to touch it but he restrained himself and cast his eyes down at his own lap. Arousal had snaked its way into his gut and cloyed his tongue with the thought of his task. It was something he'd done before - years and years and a lifetime ago as he came into his sexuality, but now with the Nein, it was something he indulged in albeit sparingly. 

"Tigerlily, I would like you to look at me." 

The words punched the air from him and the wizard looked up just in time for the rest of the robes to slip from that frail frame and leave Caduceus Clay completely naked.

A map of Caduceus could be drawn in only a handful of ways; the gentle swath of pink that went from just below his belly button and to his sheathe painted only with the finest of watercolor. His large paw cupping Caleb's jaw etched in a fine, dark ink against the fiery curls of his own hair as fingers threaded through. 

"Have you ever slept with a firbolg, Caleb?" His voice was closer, intimate as his eyes never left the firbolg's crotch. It was curious and alluring, and he shook his head only to feel the rumble of the chuckle as the human was brought closer. 

"Let me show you, then."

Careful instruction came with Caduceus' hands pawing at his own sheath, humming with the pleasure blossomed there. 

"Careful here, it's sensitive but warm. You're free to touch it if you like. It won't bite," he chuckled at Caleb's pout as he looked up to the impossibly tall man who just leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Take your time." 

It was far warmer than Caleb thought, hands cupping the region and feeling the fur slightly damp. Caduceus began to purr as exploratory hands stroked over the area and against the rim as a finger slid along it. The head of the firbolg's cock peeked out and using his other hand the wizard worked it from the sheath and each stroke the man above squirmed a little more, sighed or eased him closer. 

"You've got that pretty mouth, Caleb, would you be so kind as to use it?" 

Caleb looked up and met Caduceus' eyes for just a moment as the firbolg had leaned down to get closer to him and he felt his blush creep down his neck. He wanted to kiss Clay, but that would be far too forward.

The tip pressed to his lips and Caleb gave kitten licks against the head. It wasn't a science, simply a new experiment and thing to work his mouth over. His tongue passed over the head to collect precum and the salt of a body and though the taste wasn't his favorite it was still Caduceus, new and exciting and his mouth watered for more of it to coat his tongue, saturate his mouth. He continued, laving licks and kisses as his hands worked what his mouth hadn't with half strokes and fingers wrapped around him. 

"That's it, tigerlily, you're doing very good," breathed Clay through a huffed breath. His tail had begun to shift, sway and flick in the air as the desire to move forward was kept at bay with Caleb still only at the tip, working his way down. 

"Good boy."

The words sent a spark down Caleb's spine and he opened his mouth then, only to take the tip of Caduceus' cock in, flattening his tongue and careful with his teeth how he was like with Fjord. It fit fine, warm and more precum dribbling as he began sucking and stroking in earnest what wasn't in his mouth. Above him, the firbolg was making more of a whine and groan as fingers tightened over cloth and blanket and the fraction of a thrust aborted in fear he'd hurt the human. Fingers gently pulled at his hair, wanting more of that heat, that sweet contact. 

"Caleb," Caduceus whined.

Focused on his task Caleb began to bob his head and inch by inch take more into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over what he could, wetting and allowing the spittle to help the intrusion as the human proved his worth. The firbolg was losing his composure with his want and took the man's head in his paws, pulling him off even though both of them groaned with need and absence of the warmth. 

"Do you trust me, tigerlily? Will you be good for me?" Caduceus wiped a bit of spittle and precum from Caleb's lip only to be captured by the man's mouth, eyes darkened with human arousal that the firbolg was very, very attracted to. 

"I trust you, Caduceus," he says with a voice husky and leaning into the hand as he let go the digit. 

"Good boy," Clay said again and gently opened Caleb's mouth with a gentle push of a slick thumb to the chin. "I'm going to fuck your throat, and if it becomes too much you pull my tail twice. Understand?" The tail in question curled closer and Caleb took it, careful as he twined his fingers around it and kissed the tuft of fur at the end. "Very good. Deep breath now."

One last fluttering look at Caduceus' face, before back to the task in front of him and a deep, long breath before he opened his mouth for the firbolg. His cock slid easily once again but a bit faster, wanting to see just how much could fit before the human could gag. Clay was surprised to find no resistance and nearly bucked when he felt Caleb swallow around his cock as it almost slid down the wizard's throat. He steadied himself with a hand still threaded through gorgeous auburn locks and then began to rock. Each shallow thrust took Clay deeper into his mouth and each pull back was met with suction and Caleb's hollow cheeks. A rhythm would form and dissolve with how the two worked against each other.

Caleb found himself shifting, focusing and breathing through his nose even when the tingling between his thighs and the slick felt like it was soaking through his underclothes. He would remain resolute, hands now resting on Caduceus' hips to give some leverage as the firbolg began to thrust faster, buck a little deeper and more than just the head of his cock slipped into Caleb's throat and past his non-existent gag reflex. Tears blurred his vision slowly but the human enjoyed it far too much to care, falling into the sounds of wet skin, grunting baying noises of the man above him. Caduceus kept calling him such wonderful names, soft in the crackling dying fire and the din of their own pleasure as the wizard was used and his mouth fucked properly.

When Clay almost pulled from Caleb's throat he cried out at the near loss but was quickly shoved back down, half thrusts falling apart as Caduceus was getting closer. The firbolg told him so and the human could feel it in the way the length twitched against inside his mouth and against his throat. This was Caleb's chance and he took it - gripping a bit harder on Clay, he pulled back and the firbolg let him only to whine as he was forced to sit back on the bed. 

"I will let you cum down my throat," he sounded hoarse, letting spittle and precum dribble down his chin and throat. "Sit still." 

After a bit of squirming the firbolg did relax and Caleb moved to resume his task. One last lick to the head of the cock before he took it in again, letting his eyes flutter shut as he surpassed where his mouth first met and Caduceus groaned, arching his back. 

"Caleb- please, sweetheart you don't-" 

But one thing the firbolg forgot about this human; determination runs strong once a task is set before him. Taking Caduceus' cock to the hilt was a task Caleb was determined to take and win even as his eyes watered and head grew light. His nose brushed wry pink pubic hair and the heavy scent of the firbolg's sheath and they were both done for - 

A few shallow thrusts and Caleb could feel the cum pouring down his throat and he pulled away to savor it, groaning at just how much there was. It filled his mouth and overflowed down his chin and he was thankful to only be in a shirt easily washed and not his coat. As Caduceus softened underhand and in mouth Caleb milked him with half strokes and squeezes as eventually the cock would shrink and deflate back into its sheath and the human punctuated it with a kiss to the rim, letting large paws cup and guide the head up.

Caleb's first kiss with Caduceus was all he wanted; a soft, gentle press of the lips even with cum and spittle staining and dirtying him it was just as romantic as he wanted. When the firbolg came down from his pleasure he was more than happy to nuzzle and kiss and clean the human off, laying Caleb on his bed and purring. 

"This was payment but," the voice of Caduceus was lower with his own want, a hand resting on Caleb's hip. "May I repay you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
